what_remains_of_edith_finchfandomcom-20200222-history
Walter Finch
| affiliation = Finch Family | marital = Single | birthDate = August 26, 1952Walter's gravestone in the Finch cemetery | birthPlace = America | deathDate = March 31, 2005 | deathPlace = Train tracks below the Finch house | gender = Male | eyes = Brown }} Walter Finch (ˈwɒl.tər ˈfɪntʃ | Waulter Finch) was the fifthborn and the third son of Sven and Edie. Walter spent 30 years in the basement following his older sister Barbara's death, traumatized and unable to face the outside world until the end of his life. Personality Walter was traumatized as a child by his older sister Barbara's death, which led him to an extreme fear of the family curse. This led him to erect a bunker underneath the house, wherein he resided for over thirty years of his life. On his last day alive, he finally finds the courage to venture out and face his fear. Gameplay The player plays as Walter, who is seated in a chair in front of a calendar, a clock, and a can of peaches. Walter slowly opens the can and eats the peaches. The player repeats this action several times, and each time the screen goes black and another can of peaches sits in front of the player, and each time, the date on the calendar progresses. Each time, there is a loud rumble from an unknown source, which is later revealed to be a train running beneath his bunker. After Walter opens the last can of peaches, the screen fades once more, but this time there is no can of peaches and no rumble. Walter gets up and goes to one end of the bunker, opening a hatch on the floor. Climbing through, he goes down a ladder and over to a brick wall at the end of a tunnel. He takes a sledgehammer and smashes through the wall, stating that he can't keep living the same day over and over anymore. He climbs through and slowly walks through the mouth of the tunnel, which leads outside. As he narrates and walks along the train tracks in the tunnel, he looks up to the sky and is struck by a train. Trivia * Walter's tombstone is decorated a rock with a hole in it; if Edith walks up to it, she can look through the hole, which contains a miniature scene of a person staring out at the ocean surrounded by palm trees. * Walter is the last of Sven and Edie's children to die. * As evidenced by the letter in his desk, Walter was not aware of his brother Sam’s death (and presumably not aware of any of the deaths that occurred after he entered the bunker). * Walter died when his great-niece Edith was only 6 years old. * His father Sven died the day of his twelfth birthday. * It is assumed that Walter felt guilty for his father's death, since the man was dead crushed by a beam while he was building a dragon-shaped slide as a birthday present. Gallery Shrine Frames BrownBg - Walter.png|Edie's mural of Walter for his memorial shrine. Dan Valvo - Barbara & Walter Finch & Rick & Hookman.jpg|Official render of Barbara fighting the Hookman by Dan Valvo. (Link) Edith's Journal - Walter.png|Edith's journal sketch of Walter. Comic Page 01 - Sven Edith Walter Barbara.png|Walter watching his parents leave in Dreadful Stories. Comic Page 10 - Traumatized Walter.png|A traumatized Walter in the comic. 20171108213846 1.jpg|In-game shot of Walter's memorial shrine. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters